


A visit to remember.

by FoxxayisGay



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Don't Judge Me, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Older Man/Younger Woman, Shameless Smut, Smut, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxayisGay/pseuds/FoxxayisGay
Summary: Just read lmao I'm so bad at captions.





	A visit to remember.

"You came!"Lysa screamed.

"You know we couldn't refuse your invitation dear sister"Catelyn responded as they hugged one another.

"Come in,come in"Lysa welcomed the rest of the family with her hideous smile.

Petyr hated it.

He fucking hated her.

That's why he preferred to clean the kitchen rather than sit and watch her talk.

The Stark family entered quietly their house.

Ned was busy to chat since he was talking to his business partners on the phone,so he didn't pay any attention,at what was around him.

Catelyn and Lysa had already started talking about the juicy gossips they had been keeping.

And Robin the spoiled brat with the Stark children,Arya,Rickon and Bran had already gone to his playroom.

Thus Sansa was left alone and ready to die from boredom.

She hated visiting her aunt Lysa.She hated her too with all her heart.

The only good thing from those visits was that she would get to see "Uncle Petyr" whom she had a small crush on./p>

She couldn't hold herself any longer.He hadn't appeared since they came.

And her patience had limits too.

"Aunt Lysa?Uncle Petyr is not around?"she asked.

"Of course he is"she said annoyed by her question.

"Would you be a dear and go and help him in the kitchen?"

She didn't answer.She just nodded.

Sansa headed towards the kitchen,her legs suddenly feeling a bit weak.

She was being nervous,like always.

She just stood still next to the opened door and stared at her uncle who was washing the dishes.

His dark and grey hair was shining and his scent was all over the room.

"Fresh mint" she thought.

He was wearing a grey jumper,a shirt underneath it and some black trousers that fitted him so perfectly.

Her eyes fell on his ass.

What the hell was she thinking today.

She had imagined him of course multiple times but not in front of him.

"Need any help sweetling?"she heard him say as he turned around to face her.

"N-no"she tossed as she blushed and started feeling even more nervous than before.

"Had he noticed it?"she thought.

"It's so great to see you again,look at you a grown woman"he said and hugged her.

"Good to see you too uncle Petyr."She said and raised her head to glance at his grey eyes.

"So?How's school?"he asked and took a towel in his hands to dry them.

He wasn't wearing his ring.Why wasn't he wearing his ring?

Sansa reminded herself that she needed to chill down.

"Uhm good I guess,nothing new has happened." she answered.

"Any boys?"he asked with smirk in his face.

She blushed.

"Ehh no"she said and turned around.

"Don't be shy sweetheart,you can tell everything uncle Petyr"he said and took her face in his hands.

"Everything"he whispered in her ear.

Sansa thought she was going to suffocate.

What was he doing?

Petyr suddenly kissed her ear,then slightly nibbled on her earlobe.

"U-uncle Petyr s-stop"she whispered.

He wasn't going to stop.

He kissed her cheek.

"Aunt Lysa."the girl said.

"What about her?he muffled in her face as he was kissing her everywhere.

Everywhere,except her lips.

"You're married to her."

"Do I look like I care?"he smiled to her.

He traced a finger on her lips.

"Sansa I know you want me and I feel the exact same thing."

"But-"she interrupted him.

"There's no but,it's up to you if you want me to continue.You've been visiting this damn house for years and you the only thing we do is stare each other."

She was left speechless.

"Oh what the hell?"she thought and kissed him on the lips.

He was really responsive,his tongue moving up and down hers,his hands on her hips.

She hadn't felt anything similar.

"Petyr!Bring on the chicken table's ready"she screamed again from the other side of the room interrupting their moment.

"Yes dear in a moment"he screamed back and Sansa laughed.

They both laughed.

Petyr took the food in his hands and lead Sansa to their dining room.

"Finally,I'm starving"Ned sighed as he sat too.

"Are we all here?"Catlyn asked while checking if all of her children were present.

"Yes I think we do"Petyr answered and smiled at Sansa.

"Let's propose!"Lysa raised her glass.

"To what?"Catelyn asked.

"To uncle Petyr who cooked us the wonderful meal"Sansa said and raised her glass too.

"To uncle Petyr then"said all together and raised their glasses.

"Why thank you but there is no need."Petyr said and gripped Sansa's bare thigh while looking at her.

"So Petyr I heard you're setting up a new business?"Ned asked him only to break the ice between the two of them.

"Yeah,I'm trying but you know I'm facing some-"

He stopped his sentence as he felt Sansa's hand on his member.

"Difficulties"he completed his sentence.

"I see,well I would say no to a cooperation between mine and yours."Ned offered.

Her hand was moving up and down and his boner had grown enough to be visible.

"A-are you for real?"he said his patience now lost.

"Yes I'm going to suggest this to my partners and tell you immediately what they think about it.You have some pretty good ideas about this Cat has told me."

"Mhhmm"Petyr said as he drank his wine.

"Sansa how's school?her aunt Lysa asked her.

"Pretty good.I'm studying really hard"she said and smiled.

She was joking right?

He was so hard,hard enough to finish inside his trousers.

After a few insignificant conversations,Sansa had stopped teasing him.

Finally.

"Mommy?Can Arya,Rickon and Bran sleepover here tonight?"Robin asked.

"Sure they can.What do you say Cat?"

"Only if they aren't a bother."Catelyn responded.

"Sansa why don't you sleep here too?"her aunt Lysa suggested.

"It's just me and your mom haven't gone out in a while."her dad said to her

"Uhm yeah why not?It's been a while."Sansa answered surprised.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
An hour later everything was in order.Ned and Cat had left,the children were in bed and so was Lysa.

Sansa was lying on the couch,staring at some random Instagram posts.

She felt her eyes close until she felt something moving on top of her.

"You're such a bad girl"Petyr said.

"Touching me in front of your family like a nasty girl"

He started grinding up and down her thigh.

"She could hear us"

"Took her sleeping pills,don't worry about her"Petyr said and pulled down her panties and kissed her neck.

"Only if you're su-ure"she moaned.

"Are you sure you want this?"he asked her again.

"Uncle Petyr?I need to tell you something"she blushed.

Petyr suddenly stopped moving.

"What is it sweetling?"he asked

"I'm a virgin"she admitted eyes full of shame.

"Oh I knew sweetheart,just relax,lay back ,uncle Petyr is here"

She nodded.

She felt his hands removing her clothes.

He kissed her deeply.His fingers teasing her clit.

He moved his face to her neck,then to her nipples,his tongue teasing them.

"Uncle Petyr please"she moaned.

"Please what sweetling?"

"Just please,I'm ready."she moaned again in frustration.

"Uncle Petyr is so hard for you,you know that?"he said as he rubbed himself and placed his member on her wet entrance.

He just went all the way in.

Sansa cried out so hard that she bit his shoulder because she was ready to scream.

"Shh it's alright the pain will be gone."

"It burns"Sansa cried out.

Petyr paused for a minute.Kissed her and made her forget about the pain she was facing.Then he slightly moved.His hand was all the time on her clit.

It was the best thing he had ever felt in a while.

Her wet folds were squeezing him so well.

"F-fuck"he moaned too in ecstasy.

She started raising her hips,meeting his thrusts.

"You feel so ah-good sweetling"Petyr said as he increased his speed.

"Uncle Petyr harder please!"she cried out once more.

His hips were on fire,moving synchronized and full of sensation.

He felt like a horny teenage boy.

"Sansa I'm going to cum"he said and tried to pull out but her legs stopped him,locking him.

"Inside me,I'm on the pill"she gasped and he kissed her.

"You feel so good"he whispered and cried out.

It wasn't long before he spilled his load inside her,his fingers bringing her to an orgasm too.

They laid back on the couch to catch their breaths.

"I can't believe you were a virgin"he sighed.

"I was!"she laughed and playfully slapped his chest.

"I haven't felt like that with any other woman I've been with and trust me this is the truth"he said and kissed her forehead.

His words has flattered her,very.

But then she remembered.

She can't be with him,he is a married man,and most importantly her uncle.

"I'm glad"she said with a bittersweet smile.

"What's wrong?"he asked worried.

"This is wrong uncle Petyr.You are married and my uncle and I wasn't thinking."

Tears were falling from her eyes.

She was feeling guilty.Guilty for something she enjoyed.

"No,no,no I don't love my wife,I have told her to get a divorce but she just doesn't listen,and sweetling we are not related,only through marriage.I love you.I really do.I'm a grown man and I know when I make the right choices."Petyr kissed her hand and pulled her closer.

"Don't you ever say again that we are a mistake."

"I love you too"she now fully smiled.

"Besides if I cooperate with your father you'll get to see me in my own office"he teased.

"Oh you bet"she laughed and kissed him.

They were cuddling,kissing feeling each other's warmth.

They were lovers.

It was a sin,their love was a sin but they both loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me for any mistakes,english is not my native language.Enjoy and hit on some kudos if you liked it!


End file.
